


Holding Hands

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 250 days to go, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda di <i>Protect me from what I want</i>, ma va benissimo anche per i fatti suoi : )</p>
<p>30 days otp challenge  #1 - Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

_Sabato 15 Aprile 2017_

John mentirebbe se affermasse di non sentirsi consapevole. Non può dire di essere a disagio, ma non può neanche ammettere di essere tranquillo, quando compaiono a _Copper Beeches_ a crimine ormai sventato, _prima_ che diventi la scena di un crimine.

È già difficile di suo non notare Sherlock, tra l'aria entusiasta di essere finalmente fuori casa, la figura allampanata che si sorregge malvolentieri alla stampella. John immagina che sia soltanto naturale proseguire con lo sguardo fino alla mano libera di Sherlock, stretta possessivamente intorno alla sua.

È quello che farebbe, prima di distogliere lo sguardo - davvero non gli interessa, né gli causa scandalo, ma è una reazione istintiva.

Ad essere del tutto sinceri, le reazioni di Scotland Yard sono quasi deludenti.

Lestrade, pronto a rimproverarli per il ritardo, li fissa per un attimo prima di voltarsi con un piccolo sorriso e un "bastardi" a fior di labbra, Donovan fa una smorfia per nulla sorpresa, Anderson sembra quasi voler prendere appunti.

Finisce lì, e John giurerebbe che Sherlock se la sia presa per la mancanza di teatralità.

Considerando che Scotland Yard nella sua collettività li considera una coppia da parecchi anni, Sherlock in questo caso non aveva alcuna ragione di sperare il contrario. 

"Va tutto bene," mormora John, stringendo più forte la sua mano. "Va tutto bene."

Sherlock sorride, annuisce, si china a baciargli la testa. 

"Lo so che va tutto bene, John. Lo so."

\--


End file.
